Mythical Precure
by Cronias
Summary: Where there are one boy and two girls that are friends but the two girls left and the boy has a new adventure. Then seven years later they meet again. I don't own any characters they all belong to the right full person. rating may change for later chapters.
1. Prolougue

Prologue

Seven years ago three kids who lived in a orphanage they were one boy and two girls. They were best of friends, and the two girls were sisters. The two girls got adopted but the boy did not. Now in the present time he is now in Ikebukuro. The two girls go to school in Ikebukuro called Rikkyo University. Now the boy is in the same school little did the girls know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:New changes**

Hikarus' POV

"Crap I'm so late why didn't I wake up when my alarm clock went off" I said. And running like hell to the new school. On my way their I had to rest a bit cause I got tired an old lady then walked out and asked if I would like some water, I thought about how I'm not supposed to take anything from strangers but I was so thirsty so I said "sure, thanks". She then handed it to me and I drink it all right there it tasted a bit strange but I just ignored it. After I finished drinking it I felt full of energy so I threw the bottle in the trash can and ran the rest of the way to school I made it just in time before the gate closed. I then walked to the teachers lounge to see who my teacher was going to be and was told to go stand outside of Mr. Jagan. I walked there and waited for me to be told to come in and thought that this year will hold many adventures for me.

Nunnallys' POV

Me and my sister Akiza were sitting in class when our teacher Mr. Jagan said "Class we are going to have a new student today" Mr. Jagan motioned for our new student to come in, As he walked into the classroom he walked right to the spot beside Mr. Jagan. For some reason he seemed familiar to me. Mr. Jagan then said "Please introduce yourself to the class." The boy wrote his name on the chalkboard and said "hi my name is Hikaru nice to meet all of you." That's when I remembered him, my childhood friend Hikaru from when me and Akiza were living in an orphanage. Then Mr. Jagan said "Hikaru you can sit next to Nunnally, Nunnally raise your hand to show Hikaru where you are and after class can you please show him around too". I rose my hand and said in a fake annoyed tone "Yes, sir I will show him around". Hikaru then walked over and sat next to me. After a few long class hours the bell finally rang for lunch to begin. I was showing Hikaru around until we got to the cafeteria to eat. We got our food and then I looked around until I saw my sister waving her hand to show us where we were eating at today. I said "Hey sis so this is where were sitting today." I then turned to Hikaru "Well Hikaru that's the school also do you remember us from back in the orphanage"? Hikaru nodded and looked as if he was going to say something when he suddenly seemed to fall forward. I caught Hikaru he could hit the ground I yelled "HIKARU WHATS WRONG, HIKARU"! I then turned to Akiza said "Akiza help me bring him to my house ok". Akiza nodded and helped me carry him to my house while his body seemed to be changing and getting lighter on the way.

Hikarus' POV

After I fainted I had a strange dream of a kingdom full of tiny dragons, mermaids, and angels. Everything seemed peaceful until these strange people appeared out of nowhere and attacked the land turning most of the people into horrific monsters. I then appeared inside of a castle where 1 dragon, mermaid and angel were and someone else as well She said to the 3 " GO to earth and find the 3 girls whose destiny is to become precure". The 3 then said "Yes my queen". and ran to a portal after that I started to come too When I opened my eyes I was met with scarlet hair. I was too much in a daze too care so I just moved it out of my eyes and got out of the sheetes and stood up for some reason my balance felt off. I then looked to the right and saw a scarlet haired girl that looked to be around my age, for a second I was wondering why a girl was in my room when I realized I was looking into a mirror I then looked down and saw I was in the same pajamas and had the same body as the girl in the mirror which tld me I was that girl I then screamed at the top of my lungs. Then the door slammed open and Nunnally and Akiza ran in saying "what's wrong"?!

Nunnallys' POV

Me and Akiza ran into my bedroom which is where we put Hikaru at. I yelled as we got into the room "Hikaru what's wrong"! Akiza and I fell silent. Hikaru yelled " What do you think is wrong I'm a girl for crying out loud!" I looked at him and said "It may seem bad now but it can get better". Hikaru yelled and asked "How is this supposed to get better Nunnally". and I could see him well her starting to break down into tears. I then looked at Akiza who also wanted to know. Well since you are a girl now you will have to learn how to walk and talk like a girl. So today you and me can get you some clothes but it will have to wait until I get off from work". I turn to Akiza and said Go ahead and head back to school they know I have a job. So I will be fine. But, since you live with mom and dad you don't have to work". Akiza nodded and left. Hikaru then looked at me and asked "what kind of job do you have Nunnally"? I looked at Hikaru and answered Well, I'm a vet assistant. But if your going to be living here with me. I would like you to get a job. "Hikaru nodded. I looked at the time and said "I have to get to work. Make yourself comfortable ok" I then left for work. A few hours later I came home and noticed Hikaru on the couch watching TV. I told Hikaru Go get dressed you can wear some of my clothes for right now cause we are going shopping for some clothes for you right now. After I helped him get dressed. We went into town. We got the most tomboyish clothes for him we could except for the fact that all of the girl clothes even the tomboyish ones had silver hearts on them and a couple shoes we were done in little over an hour. When we got home I told Hikaru " You can have the guest bedroom tonight. Usually when Akiza stays with me she uses that room but you can take it." So, with that said we got ready for bed then I told Hikaru "I'm going to bed we will work on everything else tomorrow or until you get it ok".

One week later

Finally Hikaru got it and I cant believe it took a whole week to get it down pat. Then Akiza asked, "Nunnally, Hikaru what about school". Hikarus' eyes went wide and he started to panic I went up to him and put a hand on his/her shoulder and said "It's going to be fine this is why we were teaching you how to walk and talk like a girl. So what we will do is enroll you as a girl. You wont have to worry about the uniform since they will send you one. Also what will be your new name..


End file.
